


Beastly Secret

by AnkaraFerus, random_x13



Category: MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaraFerus/pseuds/AnkaraFerus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_x13/pseuds/random_x13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki and Tsuzuku have been meeting secretly for awhile and things are going great, but when Tsuzuku wants to take it to the next level, Ruki has second thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, etc. This was co-written with AnkaraFerus writing the part of Ruki.

**Tsuzuku POV**

It was so cold outside so I pulled my coat closer to my face and breathed in the warming scent of leather and cigarettes. I glanced up at the illuminated clock in the square of the city, surrounded by hundreds of colored flashing lights. You were twenty minutes late already. I came to the conclusion right then that you would owe me a strong drink. The thick black beanie over my hair kept the biting cold of the wind at bay as my eyes glanced around me for the hundredth time, looking for you.

I should be used to this though, your tardiness. You were always late to these secret meetings. After all, no one else knew.

  


  
**Ruki POV**

I watched you from just inside the doorway of a club down the street, admiring your thin silhouette and grinning behind my thick, knit scarf. You thought I was late, but really I just loved to watch you wait, fidgeting and anxious, as if you thought this would be the time I wouldn’t show. You treated each of our meetings as if it were the last, as if waiting for me to realize what we were doing was crazy.

And it was crazy. Thing is, I didn’t care. My whole life was controlled, every minute of my day scheduled for me. But, this….

I needed crazy.

 

 

**Tsuzuku POV**

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I jumped a foot in the air, startled. I fished the thing out with shaky hands. I'd forgotten to wear gloves as my cold boney fingers swiped across the screen. It was a text from MiA, asking where I had run off to so suddenly after rehearsal. The smart thing would be to tell him the truth, that I was meeting you, again, and that we'd been meeting often over these last few months...

But I couldn't tell them. You wouldn't let me. Said it was too risky for both of our careers, to let even one peep of our affair slip. So I kept quiet and texted him back:

_Meeting up with Ryoga_

I shoved my phone back in my pocket, hoping that Ryoga would cover for me again if MiA contacted him. He was my best friend, and the only one that knew about you and I. I could trust him, couldn't I? So far, so good...

_buzz buzz_ I pulled my phone out one more time. Quit bothering me, would you? My heart skipped a beat when I read his text...

_I'm_ with _Ryoga_

…Well, fuck.

 

 

**Ruki POV**

I snuck up behind you while you were distracted by your phone and, going up on tiptoes, blew a quick stream of air across your ear. You nearly jumped out of your skin, cursing and spinning around wildly.

“Shit, Ruki.” You rolled your eyes and punched me in the arm as I died laughing.

“Sorry.”

“You're late. Again.”

“Sorry again.”

You sighed and pulled me closer to you by the tail of my scarf. You wanted to kiss me, I could tell, but we didn’t dare on the street. I slipped my hands in your pockets and pulled you backwards toward the entrance of our usual bar where we had a private room waiting, but you stopped short.

“What’s the problem?” I asked sharply.

“Our alibi,” you said, holding up your phone. I scanned the message quickly, then snatched the phone away from you and started to type.

_That bastard stood me up! Guess I’ll be getting drunk alone tonight._

“There. Problem solved,” I said, tossing the phone back at you and grabbing your collar. “Now, get in here and warm me up.”

“But, what if they—“

“What if they what?” I asked, losing patience with your indecision. “Come searching for you?”

As if on cue, your phone buzzed again. I snatched it out of your hand before you could read it. I didn’t care what they thought. We’d been playing this game long enough.

“Go home to your friends if you’re so worried,” I said, feigning disinterest. I turned on my heel and headed into the bar. “I’m getting a drink.”

Half a second later, the click of you boots followed me. Do I know you or what?

 

 

**Tsuzuku POV**

I followed you casually to our private room that you always had reserved for us on our rendezvous nights. The moment the door closed behind me, you turned and pushed me against the wood. You looked up at me, smiling devilishly. I could only look down as you brushed a gloved hand against my face. I was still a little jumpy about nearly getting caught through a damn text message.

“Would you fucking relax?” You gently smacked my cheek. “I haven't seen you since getting back from tour and you're not even focused on  _me_ like you should be.” Your other hand found my ass and squeezed, enticing a yelp from me.

“But Ryoga-”

“Won't say shit, so shut up and kiss me already, will you? I've missed that tongue of yours.” Your voice lowered to a growl as you stood on your toes, trying to reach my mouth with your own.

You smelled fantastic as usual, and that look in your eyes... Well, there was no way I could say no to that.

 

 

**Ruki POV**

Finally, you gave in, bending to my will as you always did, and lowered your face so that I could reach. God, I loved you like this, twitchy and breathless. I grabbed the back of your hair, pulling you into me as I devoured your full lips. Your tongue, that delicious, devilish, sinful tongue, brushed over mine, its twin tip making me shiver and moan like no other could.

Without breaking our kiss, I stripped you out of your coat, forced you into a chair, and crawled into your lap. Your hands shook as you fumbled with my scarf and the zipper of my parka. I released your lips, cursing impatiently, and removed it myself.

You just stared at me, wide eyed and love struck. I rolled my hips slightly, feeling you grow hard beneath me and whispered into your lips.

“Touch me, you idiot.”

Your hands went immediately to my ass, squeezing and pulling me into you. I threw my head back and moaned as that damned evil tongue found my neck. Two tips meant twice the pleasure as it made its way into the hollow of my throat and over my collar bone, sending shockwaves through me.

God, I wanted you. I wanted you to throw me on my back and fuck me till I couldn't walk straight. I wanted you to break me, make me shudder and cry your name. But, this wasn't the place.

I unzipped your pants and slipped my hand beneath the fabric. If I couldn't have you inside me, I would make you writhe.

 

 


	2. Beastly Secret - Part 2

**Ruki POV**  
  
“Come home with me.”  
  
We’d been fooling around in that room for a good twenty minutes, filling it with our sighs, flushed and sweating with pent-up desire. I reveled in the sound of your moans as my hand worked you, my own body reacting to the fact that you were so completely and undeniably mine.  
  
And then you had to go and drop that bombshell.

  
“Home?” I froze. I was looking for a casual, no-strings relationship and taking this home, even if it was yours, implied an intimacy I wasn’t sure I was ready for. But, I had to admit, aggressive fondling just wasn’t cutting it anymore and I was desperate for something more. “If it’s privacy you’re looking for,” I growled into the hollow of your ear, pinching the torn lobe between my teeth, “there’s a hotel down the street.”  
  
“No!” you shouted, pushing me away by my shoulders and sliding out from under me. “I don’t want to fuck you on the same bed hundreds of others have fucked on night after night like some whore!  
  
You gasped and looked away as if surprised by your own outburst and something inside me shuddered.  
  
What the hell just happened?  
  
  
  
 **Tzk POV**  
  
The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. Your face held distaste as I backed away and pressed my back against a wall before sliding to the floor. I buried my face in my hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. What was I doing!? It was too obvious that I was becoming more and more attached to you with every one of our encounters. I knew that you weren’t looking for any kind of commitment  
  
"Tsuzuku, I don’t see you as a whore," you said. It sounded as if you were trying to be comforting.  
  
"What the fuck am I to you then?" It seemed that I couldn't stop myself from pulling this conversation into that direction. I knew it made you uncomfortable, but I just couldn't stop. I dropped my hands and looked up at you in the chair. Confusion and annoyance painted your face.  
  
Suddenly you stood and pointed an accusing finger at me. "Don’t you start! You know damn well what this was before it all started! Nothing has changed!"  
  
I felt my temper flare to life and I stood, towering over you. "Nothing has changed? Nothing?"  
  
  
  
 **Ruki POV**  
  
It was my turn to twitch and stutter. Fear. Not of your rage, but of something else. Fear that if I said the wrong thing, all this would be over. No more waiting under streetlights. No more nervous touches. No more split-tongue kisses.  
  
I didn’t want it to be over.  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled, using annoyance to hide my panic. Hoping that eventually your anger would break and you would go back to the trembling, shy Tzusuku I was so hungry for.  
  
“We have a good thing going here, Tsuzuku,” I growled. “Don’t ruin it.”  
  
And then it happened. Your shoulders slumped and your lips trembled. The fire in your eyes cooled as I took a slow step toward you. You softened even more as I pressed my body to yours, glaring up at you through a haze of dark lashes. I chuckled, raising up on my toes as your hands slid across my hips.  
  
“I knew you’d see it my way,” I said, pulling you down to me by your collar. “Now, where were we?"  
  
We were so close, I could feel you breathe when you grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and pushed my away. I landed heavily in the chair back where we started and watched, speechless, as you gathered up your coat.  
  
“Don’t you dare fucking leave,” I choked.  
  
And you left.  
  
  
  
 **Tzk POV**  
  
I fought annoying tears as I stormed out of the club. What fucking harm was it to invite you back to my place? Though neither of us voiced it, we were both sick of not being able to go far enough. I saw the need in your eyes for  _more_ , as I'm sure you saw in mine. Did I really have to act like that? To accuse you of treating me like a whore for suggesting a hotel? That would be logical, wouldn't it? Instead I had to have a childish outburst because you didn't want to go to my house. Like I was expecting us to build a fort and have milk and cookies or something.  
  
My face burned red with embarrassment. I really had acted like a child. Admittedly, I was becoming a little too wrapped up in this, in you, in what we were doing. You, my idol and senpai, doing with me something you would never had dared to do with anyone. Same with myself. If it weren't you, I wouldn't have even tried to get away from my band for secret lusty meet-ups.  
  
I bee-lined down the street towards my apartment, staring at the pavement and aggressively smoking three cigarettes back-to-back on the way there. I barely felt the cold wind biting at my skin and practically freezing the tears of embarrassment on my face as they kept fighting their way out of my eyes. What if I'd just made a huge mistake? What if I'd just ruined this beyond repair? You would never speak to me again.  
  
A sob broke free of my throat as I entered my apartment, slamming the door open and closed behind me after kicking off my boots haphazardly in the genkan. I didn't bother locking the door because one: no one bothers to lock a door around here, and two: I dared anyone cross me this night. I had enough emotion and rage pent up that I could take down a tiger, a bull, and three angry oxen.  
  
I went straight for the kitchen to find the strongest beverage I could rummage from the cabinets. Quickly I discovered it was time to go shopping, and settled on a room-temperature coke. I downed half of the stuff in my anger with myself and ended up choking on the shit. Bent over the sink emptying everything from my stomach, I was making too much noise to hear my door opening.  
  
  
  
 **Ruki POV**  
  
I watched you as always from just a few steps behind, rage-smoking your way home. You stopped every few steps to sputter and curse, as if arguing with yourself. I just knew that at any second, blind to the world, you would step out in front of a car or something, so I followed, ready to reach out and pull you back.  
  
It’s not like I was chasing you.  
  
I stayed on the street as you stomped up the stairs to your apartment. Your curtains were open and I could clearly see you snap on the light and kick off your shoes. I held my breath as you disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing moments later only to collapse over the sink.  
  
And then I saw him.  
  
Ryoga. That pasty, no-talent stick insect. Fucking meddler. How did he end up here? Is that what you were doing in those moments you were out of my sight? Calling him? My jaw clenched as he let himself in and found you. He wrapped those spindly arms around you and you fell into him, the two of you disappearing into another room.  
  
I imagined him taking you into your room. I imagined him brushing the hair from your eyes and wiping your face. I imagined his bony fingers tracing the heart tattoo on your neck as you leaned forward. I imagined your noses touching as in your moment of weakness….  
  
I was up the stairs before I even knew I’d left the street.  
  
  
  
 **Tzk POV**  
  
My best friend pulled me into the ofuro to clean me up, as I had somehow gotten vomit all over my clothes. I was more fucked up than I had realized, and I was thankful for Ryoga to suddenly and without notice be there. He had just removed my outer clothing, leaving me in my boxers while he turned on the water.  
  
In a burst of 'what the fuck am I doing' i grabbed my best friend and shoved him against the wall under the spray.  
  
"Tsuzuku what the hell-"  
  
"Am i clingy?" I choked out.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Am I clingy? Is that why he doesn't want to feel anything for me?"  
  
"Tsuzuku... I... I dont think you're clingy. I think you're upset over wanting something you shouldn't have."  
  
Something I shouldn't have? I looked at him with obvious hurt on my face. Ryoga was never one to sugar coat. "The hell is that supposed to mean?" I inched my face closer, halfway between a drunken stupor and curiosity.  
  
"I mean," he put his hands on my bare shoulders to keep us apart, "that you knew what this was from the start. Ruki doesn't care for you like you care for him, and I wish you would see that before you get even more hurt than you already are."  
  
I could only stare at him. He was right. He was right every time I would call him crying like a little bitch after every meet up with you. It didn't matter what I felt for my you, my idol. You would never feel the same for me. You didn't want me in that way and never had. Never would.  
  
I collapsed in a sobbing heap and Ryoga went down with me, arms around my shaking frame and held me as I broke.  
  
How did I ever allow myself to be so stupid...  
  
  
  
 **Ruki POV**  
  
I burst through the door and stopped cold in the genkan. My heart raced and I clenched my fists so hard my nails dug into my palms.  
  
 _What the fuck are you doing, Ruki?_  
  
I listened hard to the seemingly empty apartment. Two voices and running water coming from the bathroom. I stepped out of my shoes, more out of habit than politeness, and tiptoed toward the closed door.  
  
 _Just turn around. Go home, smoke a joint and forget this whole thing._  
  
But, I couldn’t. Two shadows merged into one behind frosted glass and everything went red. I burst inside to find that rat-faced mother fucker with his arms around you. With an animal growl, I grabbed Ryoga by the back of his shirt (not stopping to think about the fact that he was wearing one), ripped him off of you and dragged him on his ass out of the bathroom, slamming the door and locking us inside.  
  
 _Now what, dumbass._  
  
I looked at you, a crumpled mess, a fly with its wings torn off, sniffling and hiccupping under the steady stream of water from above. I could only stare at you, red-faced and panting, unable to get the image of you and Ryoga out of my mind. I couldn’t register the pain in your bleary eyes, your trembling shoulders, your shaking hands.  
  
“Stay the FUCK away from him, Ruki!” Ryoga pounding on the door. Stay away. You turned your face to the wall just as you collapsed into tears and something inside me shattered. Stay away?  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
The pounding stopped, or I just stopped hearing it. I went down on one knee in front of you, oblivious to the water soaking my clothes. With a hand under your chin, I turned your face back toward me. Wet hair plastered itself to your eyes and I brushed it away. Clumsy fingers clung to my coat and drew me in.  
  
 _Ahhhh, fuck it._  
  
  
  
 **Tzk POV**  
  
I pulled you to me and pressed my mouth to yours. My arms wound around you and held on desperately, achingly. I couldn't make myself let go.  
  
I didn't need to, really, because you collapsed onto me and released a guttural sound from your throat. Your hands found my skin and held onto me as we fell to the tile floor. I rolled us so that you were on top. I wouldn't trap you.  
  
Your mouth moved to my ear as one hand snaked its way into my soaking boxers. “I can't seem to get enough of you,” you growled into my ear. “I don't know what this is or how it might turn out...” You lifted your head so you could look down at me. “It scares me, but I don't want it to stop.”  
  
I couldn't place the emotion in your eyes, and you quickly closed them and leaned down to capture another kiss, which I gave willingly. Of all the kisses we’d shared, this one was different. A slight tremble in your lips and a hitch in your breath hinted at something more than the raw, brutal lust I’d always received from you and I devoured it. The hurt you had caused me was forgotten and I didn’t care if this sudden show of emotion was real or not. I would glory in it, bask in it, even if it was only for a moment.  
  
I peeled your wet coat off of your shoulders and broke our kiss to pull your shirt over your head, taking a moment just to look at you. In all our time together, I’d never seen you so bare. My fingers followed trails of water over your small, toned chest and down your flat stomach, stopping at a small tattoo on your hip bone. An artsy triangle with the word 'BeastlY' written in English across it. I smiled as I ran my fingers over the slightly raised lines. Such a cute little hipster.  
  
I rolled you gently onto your back, lowering my head to your hips. Your skin quivered as my breath brushed it and you whimpered as I pressed my lips to the tattoo. The sound set my skin on fire and I tugged at your waistband, letting my lips venture lower over your pelvic bone. Your fingers wound themselves into my wet hair as I slid you pants down, fully exposing you.  
  
I hesitated, my fingers trembling as they brushed across your thighs. I looked up at you, flushed and panting. You gave my hair a sharp jerk and your lips curled into a snarl.  
  
“What are you waiting for,” you growled. “Suck it.”  
  
  
  
 **Ruki POV**  
  
You gave a lewd smirk and, like the obedient pet you are, wrapped your full lips around me. I moaned and cursed as your split tongue danced along my shaft, touching two places at once and sending electric shockwaves all the way down to my toes. I ran my bare foot along the inside of your leg and across your wet boxers, curling my toes over the hard bulge in between. I felt you gasp and hum around me as I hooked my toes into your waistband.  
  
“Take them off.”  
  
Without breaking your hold on me, you shoved your thumb in your waistband and jerked your boxers down to your knees and kicked them off. You shivered as my toes found you again, brushing over your length and toying with the devilish Prince Albert at the tip. You pressed it cold and hard against my leg as your lips moved in a slow, delicious rhythm over me. My heart pounded and my hips moved on their own as that familiar, torturous ache began to build in me.  
  
With a foot in your shoulder, I pushed you off of me, landing you on your ass, back pressed against the wall. I pushed myself up and approached you on hands and knees. Your skin was so hot it was practically steaming as I ran my tongue across your thigh, over your hip bones, up your chest. I pinched a pierced nipple between my teeth and flicked it with my tongue, making you hiss and moan.  
  
“Louder,” I commanded, suddenly remembering the man in the next room.  
  
I crawled into your lap, rolling my hips over you and you released a cry that echoed off the tile. The sound sent me into a frenzy and I was suddenly desperate for you. I could feel that piercing prodding against me, begging for entrance as your finger found its way in.  
  
“Fuck me, Tsuzuku,” I begged, pushing down against it and whimpering. “Fuck me till can’t breathe.”  
  
  
  
 **Tzk POV**  
  
I felt drunk with lust as I removed my fingers and placed my hands firmly on your hips. You reached behind yourself and grabbed me, holding on tight as you lowered yourself down, forcing yourself to open up to me and my piercing. Your face contorted into a grimace as you kept pressing down without allowing yourself to adjust. When skin met skin, you let out a groan and a shudder as you immediately started to move. Eyes closed tight and brows creased, you hissed through your teeth but didn't stop. And I thought I was the masochist.  
  
I put my arms around you and pulled you to me, marking your heated skin with little bites and kisses as you moved, moaning and panting in to my ear. “We should have done this sooner- AH!!” Your words were cut off as I found that magical spot inside. Tightening my hold around you, I pushed you down to your back on the tile. It was warm now from the water, and slick, and your hair stuck out around you like a soaking mop, plastered to your face. I leaned down to you and captured your mouth as I pounded into you. You welcomed my split tongue into your mouth as I ate up your grunts and whimpers of pure pleasure.  
  
You tasted so amazing.  
  
  
  
 **Ruki POV**  
  
My body rocked as cold steel and hot flesh moved inside of me in sinful rhythm, each stroke dragging low moans from deep inside me, muffled only by your greedy lips and fierce tongue. I locked my legs around you, tilting my hips and directing you where to go. It was as if we were performing some lewd dance and you followed magnificently.  
  
I raked my nails across your back as the pressure built. You pounded harder, deeper, every breath laced with euphoric whines. “Don’t you dare cum before me,” I commanded between gasps. As you neared the tipping point, your eyes locked with mine and everything else disappeared. Our entangled bodies moved as one until even our heartbeats synchronized.  
  
Suddenly, my breath caught. I struggled for air as my body arched in explosive orgasm. Seconds later, your cries filled the room as you spilled yourself into me, gripping my hips and pulling me into you as I contracted around you. When I could breathe again, I released a string of curses that would make the devil blush.  
  
Pounding on the door interrupted such a tranquil moment of you and I coming down off of our highs. “Ruki, you fucking midget, get out of Tsuzuku's ass already! I've got to piss!”  
  
Your eyes met mine with a scowl. “He did not  _just_...”  
  
I grinned, excited to see what you would do. “I think he  _did_ ,” I said. This was going to be fun to watch.  
  
With a grunt, you pulled out of me and stood. Your dick still stood at half-mast as you took two steps to the door, swinging it open quickly. Steam billowed out and into a shocked Ryoga, who's jaw practically fell off of his face. “What the hell makes you think I bottom, you little bitch?"


End file.
